


Through the Universes

by LunarPlayer16



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Attempting to be funny, Completed, F/M, Family, No clue what I'm doing, Other tags to be added later, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarPlayer16/pseuds/LunarPlayer16
Summary: Small snapshots from Universe to Universe with the Spider Gang.* I don't own anything





	1. Peter B. Parker’s Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. Watched the movie recently and it was fantastic. I had to create a story about it. It will probably be reworked later.

The place between universes was beautiful, it held such an array of colors and webbing that shouldn’t go together. Miles smiles behind the mask as the blackness presses against him and he hears a small laugh. A blur of red and blue, soars past him as Porker slows down to match the younger spiders speed by opening his arms.

“So Peter B isn’t aware?” Porker asked as Miles chuckles as Gwen spins around them and Peni swings off of a web. Noir is being something else Miles decides, as he looks at the monochrome man. He’s further ahead of them facing him almost like he is lounging. His black coat flowing around him as Gwen sends a strand of webbing out catching the others chest and yanking him back to the rest. Sp//der is suddenly floating beside them with Peni holding tight to the top of the mech as they grow closer to the next world.

“It’s supposed to be a surprise Porker.” Gwen reminded him as she pulls her arms and legs against her body picking up speed. Her white suit clashes against the black background as the group mimics the female spider.

“He’s old.” Noir stated as Peni laughs.

“He’s not as old as you Noir.” Peni commented as the other gives her a look the white under his goggles shifting slightly.

“I’m not old.” Noir responded almost immediately.

“How old are you even?” The pig asked as he spun The colors on his suit popping out almost like they are bleeding off the material. It’s a cartoon thing, Miles reassures himself.

“Twenty two.”

“Holy ?&@#!” Porker shouted as he ceased his spinning. The rest of the spider gang turned to look at the pig. Miles raised an eyebrow at the multicolored animal as he quickly covered his mouth. “You’re not &%$#?!@ us?”

“Ham!” Peni yelled as the cartoon shrugged.

“I can swear if I want my universe's rules automatically censors it.” Porker informed. “Wait… does that mean I’m the oldest one beside Peter B? That’s not a good thing!”

“No it really isn’t. Why is the oldest member of our group a hobo?” Miles asked as everyone else started to laugh. 

A bright white light filled the area in front of them as everyone prepared themselves for the drop down. The portal opened as a shiver racked through their cells, in a multitude of colors sending vibrations through them all. Miles shouted as he spun casting out a web hitting a building the second they entered the new dimension. Other webs attached themselves to the building as the group swung down the road and back up into the air.

Gwen broke away first, her body spinning expertly through the air like a dancer and her white suit glittered in the sunlight. Her back arched as she sent another stream of webbing out catching the next building. She spun twisting her body around the web with such precision that she could almost cut through the air. The wind tore at her hood trying to push it down but to no avail.

Porker just started walking through the air before a strand of his own web soared attaching itself to a lamp bringing him low to the ground. The cartoon swung through a group of people getting them to stop and look, their attention turning from their devices to the different colors flying past. The pig swung back up into the air as he released the web from his wrist and attached to a flag pole along a building.

Noir swung out breaking his connection with the web instead opting to run along the windows of the nearest building. People within stopped pulling their phones up filming the group of new spidermen as they performed. A thwip and another web flew from Noir as he leapt off the glass, he swung back out over the street.

Peni didn’t even use a web which made Miles chuckle under his breath. The Mech flew through the air, a web every so often flying from one of its arms attaching itself to the nearest thing. A yank on the webbing sent the machine faster surpassing the other spiders as she waved down at the people below. Phones filled the air as the group swung past the gathering crowd.

Miles himself landed on a stop light before sending a web out to his right and then one to his left. Pulling back on the webbing he prepared himself and then with all his might he jumped backwards before launching forward. The wind soared around him as he flew through the air, letting the forceful breeze steal the air from his lungs as he hollered a whooo. His voice echoed into the air and reverberated against the buildings before he caught himself with another web.

“Hello New York!” Miles shouted, his voice going raw as they swung up above the Times Square Screen. Landing on the large tower Miles waved to all the pedestrians below before leaping off and webbing to the next building.

It took them less than ten minutes to get to the address that Mary-Jane sent them. They knocked on the window and the woman appeared waving at them before pushing it open. The red haired woman smiled at them, allowing them into the apartment.

“It’s nice to finally meet you all.” Mary-Jane smiled before turning her attention to each member as they crawled into the apartment one by one. Miles was the first in and quickly threw back the mask on his head revealing his face. “You must be Miles. Peter won’t stop talking about you. You know that it’s because of you that we got back together.” Mary-Jane said as Miles was stunned unable to form words and his face went red. The teen quickly retreated to the corner almost trying to get away from the scene.

Gwen slipped in before yanking her hood and mask off, smiling at the other woman. Some strands of her blonde hair fell into her face and with a puff of a breath it disappeared from sight.

“I am to assume you are Gwen.” Mary-Jane stated as Gwen nodded, taking her offered hand.  
“Peter said that you were one tough fighter. You reminded him of himself when he was only a few years in.” Gwen chuckled.

“I hope that I’m a little more elegant than he is.” Gwen laughed before going over to Miles, who was still having a slight mental breakdown in the corner.

“Peter Porker.” Porker stated as he trotted into the room offering his hand to Mary-Jane.

“I thought Peter was kidding. Well it’s nice to meet you too.” The cartoon raised an eyebrow as the two shook hands.

“You remind me of someone that I know in my universe. Mary Crane Watson. She’s a real catch.” Porker stated as he rushed over to where Miles and Gwen were, leaving a trail of dust in the shape of a pig behind. Mary-Jane chuckled as a young girl was helped through the window, her right hand holding a black gloved one and in her left she clutched a small wrapped red box with gold stars on the paper.

“Konichiwa.” Peni said as Mary-Jane leaned down to meet the younger girl and shaking her hand.

“I’m Mary-Jane. You must be Peni. I am to assume that large machine was yours, where did you leave that?”

“On the roof. We got Peter a gift, I hope he likes it.” Peni stated as Mary-Jane smiled, brushing some of the girls black hair from her face and behind her ear.

“I’m certain that he will love it.” Mary-Jane reassured as the final member climbed through the window, landing on the ground with a thump and getting the young girl to look up at him. “You must be Noir then. I’m Mary-Jane.” She said offering her hand to the monochrome man.

“You are correct, these lads call me Noir. Although my name is also Peter.” Noir informed taking Mary-Jane's hand. Peni rushed forward, yanking Miles from the corner.

“Peter will be home soon enough, so let’s get ready.”

*

Peter hated working, don’t get him wrong he needed the money. Spider-Man doesn’t exactly pay the bills, but he hated sitting in an office, staring at a computer screen and clicking buttons all day. He would rather be swinging from building to building feeling the wind through the mask and the adrenaline pulsing through his blood.

He trudged up the stairs exhaustion lingering at the edge of his mind. Taking a deep breath, he knew that MJ was out of town for the night so the apartment they share would be empty. He didn’t want to be alone, especially on his birthday. How he wished the gang could get back together, it had been months since the collider incident and he missed them. Peni was able to create a communication system but she was nowhere near being able to travel from universe to universe.

Pushing open the door of the stairwell, he proceeded into the hallway as he dug the key from his pants pocket. God he was tired, and he still had to do some spidermaning. He fumbled with the lock as he attempted to get the key into the hole. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and revealed the dark apartment. Huffing a breath, he shut the door forcefully behind himself before reaching over and hitting the light switch.

“Happy Birthday!” The voices shouted in unison and Peter jumped attaching himself to the ceiling. A laugh echoed from the room as Peter finally got the chance to look around and he quickly dropped to the ground.

“Wait… how-” Peni rushed forward hugging Peter hard and nearly knocking him to the ground.

“Let the birthday boy at least have the chance to comprehend what is happening.” Gwen laughed as she jumped up perching on the edge of the couch. Miles was laughing as he walked over pulling Peni from Peter and then hugging the man himself.

“How did you all get here?” Peni sprinted to the table plucking the box from the table and rushing over to the man. Peter hesitantly took it from Peni the excitement rolling off her as she watched him. Tearing at the paper, he opened the box a bit surprised to find a picture frame within and a small box underneath. Picking up the frame it was a picture that Gwen had taken on the bus ride back to the city after they got the processor from Alchemax. Miles was smiling, wearing that terrible costume and Gwen was sitting across from him holding up the phone. As for Peter himself, he was sitting up enough so that his eyes and nose peeked over the seat in front of him. His right eyebrow is raised out of irritation, confusion, curiosity? He couldn’t remember.

“Wow…” Peter smiled before turning his attention to the small box. Pulling it from its place he carefully spun it in his hand before setting down the frame.

“You going to open it or just stare at it?” Ham asked only to get a whack from Noir.

“I’m getting there.” Peter stated as he pulled the top off the small box and noticed a bracelet sitting within. It had a small screen on it that flashed on upon touch, setting up coordinates and it took Peter a moment to realize what it was. “This is how you got here.” Peter muttered as the rest of the group raised their left wrist showing off the bracelet.

Miles bracelet was a deep red with black trim and screen, black webbing rushed through the red giving the illusion of street art. Peni’s bracelet was pink with white webbing and hearts littering the band. Noir’s was a simple black and grey bracelet matching his own coloring so he could wear it when he was out in his universe. Gwen’s had a white band with intricate webbing twisting in and around the bracelet in pink and black coloring. Porker’s was the most cartoonish looking thing that Peter has ever seen and it brought a smile to his face. In truth it looked like an old grandfather clock with blue webbing interlacing around the wood. As for his own, it held the Spider-Man logo on it in a bright blue that sat amongst the rest of the red strap.

“Yes, and I texted them and told them to come.” Mary-Jane stated as she stepped forward, kissing her boyfriend before pulling away and looking at Peni who was watching them intently.

“We also preprogrammed it with all of our universe coordinates on it so all you have to do is point in the direction you want the portal to appear and then hit the coordinate you want. Then boom, you’re coming over!” Peni shouted the excitement bubbling off her as Peter smiled down at the young girl.

“This is great and all but I heard there was cake.” Ham stated as he jumped off the couch and rushed into the kitchen. Mary-Jane quickly went after the cartoon as she followed him into the kitchen.

“Not before dinner. You’re setting a terrible example.” Mary-Jane chuckled as she disappeared into the kitchen and Peter smiled at the remaining group.

“Hug?” Peni asked as she moved closer to Peter, who happily hugged the girl. Suddenly there was another set of arms around them as Miles joined in followed shortly after by Noir and Gwen.

“Are we having a hugging party?” Ham questioned before rushing into the group hug and suddenly the balance that the group of spiders had gave way and they all crashed to the ground. A laugh escaped the gang as Mary-Jane watched from the doorway of the kitchen a smile on her face.


	2. Gwen’s Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter B. And Miles go to Gwen’s world to help her out.

“Miles I swear to god if you put one more sticker down.” Gwen growled as she glared at the other spider. Miles shuffled slightly as he flipped the hood of his coat up. 

“It’s a little fun Gwen.” 

“She doesn’t want you covering her universe in stickers. Is that bad?” Peter B stated from where he laid on the building. His right leg hung off the edge of the forty story building and he was lounging on the cement railing. Gwen rolled her eyes at the older man as she turned her attention back to the world below. Her universe was pastel in comparison to the others. The colors were cooler, almost comforting. 

Miles plopped down beside her as he gazed over her city. It was calmer than his New York not as bright, but still just as busy. People talked softer, they were different. Peter moaned as he rolled on his side to look down at the people walking below. The lights were dimmer the atmosphere was cooler almost muted. It didn’t seem to bother the others after all the stake out was going well. 

“So do you really think your Fisk will come through here?” Peter questioned. 

“I’ve been watching his goons go in and out of this building for the last few days. I don’t trust it, it’s like he’s massing an army.” Gwen pointed out as Peter sat up finally putting both his feet over the edge. 

“So…” Miles stared, “are we going to talk about earlier?” Miles asked as Gwen flinched before pulling her hood over her face effectively hiding it.

“No.” Gwen snapped as she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Peter stared at her for a few moments before clearing his throat. 

“I think that we deserve to know.” Peter suggested as Gwen clenched her eyes shut. 

“It has to do with my Peter.” Gwen muttered. “They hate me because of my Peter.” Gwen informed. “I save them day in and day out, but they still hate me. Because I couldn’t save him and it’s my fault.” 

“Hey! Peter’s death isn’t your fault.” Peter B stated getting Gwen to look up at him. Peter got to his feet stepping over Miles and sitting beside Gwen. “You couldn’t save him if he was already dying. And if what you told us before was true he was dying because of the chemicals. You did nothing wrong.”

“They hate me Pete! They hate me and they try to arrest me because they think I killed him and there is no proof of anything else. Peter is dead because I couldn’t see what he was turning into. I-” Gwen’s spider sense went as a large black van pulled up to the building. She was immediately on her feet the moment that the large man stepped out of the van. Pulling her mask down, she leapt off the ledge of the building. 

“Gwen, wait you shouldn’t fight angry. Miles come on.” Peter stated as he pulled his own mask on and Miles shed his coat. The two followed after Gwen as they swung around the building finding the vent that she had pointed out earlier. The hatch was open and they quickly climbed inside. Miles climbed in first only to hear a grumble from Peter as he swung in after. The vents were twisting and turning and if Gwen hadn’t taken them through it earlier, they would be lost beyond belief.

“No, Miles it was left.” Peter snapped as Miles glanced at his mentor. 

“She said right. I know she did.” Miles reassured before continuing forward. Peter grabbed Miles’ ankle yanking him backwards. Causing the other spider to lose his balance, falling on the metal vent. A loud bang echoed around them and Peter winced, knowing that wasn’t a good thing. 

“Hey. Shut up.” Gwen hissed from the right as Miles sent a knowing smile to Peter. The eyes on the suit narrowed as Miles started moving forward again, this time without any restraint. It only took him a few moments to get to Gwen and he slid underneath her getting her to yelp. “What are you doing?” She asked, looking between her arms where Mile’s head was. 

“Helping.”

“This isn’t helping. This is super awkward.” Gwen snapped as she was pushed on top of Miles as Peter squeezed beside her, more so on top of her. “This is ridiculous.” Gwen hissed. 

“Peter you’re squishing us.” Miles whined underneath Gwen.

“I’m bigger than both of you so I get need more room.” Peter stated as Gwen rolled her eyes. 

“Thank you, Captain Apparent. We know you're bigger than us.” Miles said as Peter shook his head looking at the two teens.

“Wait... Captain what?”

“Apparent.” 

“No. No. No. No it is Captain Obvious. Not Captain Apparent.” Peter informed as Gwen hissed at them both to be quiet. Fisk moved into the area below them talking to a few of his men, but not loud enough for anyone to hear him. 

“I can’t hear anything.” Gwen muttered as she looked at Peter, who was currently breathing in her ear. “Can I help you?” 

“Sorry there isn’t much room.” Peter responded as he tried to shift but the vent moaned. All three froze, not wanting the vent to make any more noise and praying that it didn’t break. The vent moaned again getting the attention of those below them and Fisk gesture to one of his guards to pull out his gun. 

“We gotta move.” Miles whispered as he tried to move forward but he didn’t budge. The vent moaned again as the guard raised the gun to where the noise was coming from. 

“Bend the grate.” Gwen ordered. Miles pulled his arms back and grabbed the grate feeling the metal giving between his fingers. Gwen pulled her right hand forward firing off a shot of web hitting the gun effectively covering the barrel in the sticky substance. 

“Spider Woman.” Fisk smiled as Gwen shot a strand of web down and wrapped the web around her right hand. Using all of her strength she pulled on the web getting the vent to bend and break from its restraints. Those below started backing up getting clear of the falling pieces as the vent came crashing down along with a good part of the ceiling. Gwen was able to slip out from between Peter and Miles before launching herself into the air firing off her web encompassing another gun. Miles charged out of the cloud of dust, his fist connecting with the first man he came into contact with. Peter leapt up on the still intact part of the ceiling his webs, catching the fallen vent and with he threw it at a guard. Fisk turned fleeing the room as Gwen attempted to give chase before a guard tackled her to the ground. 

The two wrestled before Gwen was able to pin him to the ground with webbing. Her hands, making contact with the man’s face and the guard sputtered for a moment. Her anger flared and she swung down again and again as her white suit started to turn red. 

“Gwen. GWEN!” A pair of hands hauled her off the unconscious guard. She froze, staring at the motionless man on the ground as she felt the bile rising up her throat. Her anger, she lost control. Gwen’s eyes shifted to her hands the blood coated her hands and speckled up her arms, even covering some of her chest and stomach with the splatter. Oh she was going to be sick. Closing her eyes, she tried to regain control of her turbulent stomach as she heard it. It was soft at first before her senses alerted her of the alarm that rang through the building. Gwen felt her stomach lurch even more, the police were coming. 

“We need to leave. Now!” Gwen shouted as the trio scanned the room over finally deciding to rush after Fisk. Blasting through the doors, they sprinted along the halls trying to find a way out searching for a window, or anything. 

“There.” Miles said, pointing towards a stairwell. Peter threw open the door as the pounding of feet resounded through the cement building. Guns rattled and voices shouted as Miles came to a halt at the edge of the stairwell gazing down to the floors below. 

“You freeze.” 

“Climb!” Gwen shouted as Miles turned, rushing up the stairs as the others followed suit. 

“Hey! PDNY, put your hands up!” An officer shouted as they climbed higher and higher, but we're still not near the top of the building. Peter reached out a web attaching itself further up the stairs as a bullet soared slicing through it. 

“Shit.” Peter cursed as he continued up the stairs. “Gotta be faster.” Peter said as the officers started gaining on them. Gwen spun her webbing coating the stairs and walls, making it hard for anyone to pass without being cut. 

“Keep moving.” Gwen yelled as she sprinted after the others. Miles burst through the door with a boom. They started running towards the edge of the building and they quickly released their webbing. Swinging off the building they soared through the air as the crowds below called up to them shouting obscenities and curses. A bottle flew through the air and Miles caught it, tossing it into a garbage can as they swung by. 

It didn’t take them long to find a safe place to land and catch their breath. Peter was huffing and puffing obviously still not as fit as he gave off he was. Miles looked back the way they came making sure that no civilians or police had followed. Gwen was staring at her hands stained with crimson blood, her heart racing. She could have killed that man. She could have... 

“I think you two should head home.” Gwen stated as Peter stopped his huffing abruptly. 

“No.” Miles said, getting Gwen to look at him. “Look we aren’t leaving you in this mess. You asked for our help well you got it until we either bring Fisk down or until we try to kill each other.” 

“Hopefully not the second one.” Peter put in. 

“But still Gwen. We aren’t going to leave just because the police are a little more aggressive and the people don’t like us. So what. You do so much good here that it outweighs the bad by a large amount. You are the hero that this city needs and don’t try to push us away because I can say for myself that we will just keep coming back. Your Peter died, but not by your hand. You did everything right, and the world just has to realize that. So there. My rant is over.” Mile finished as he crossed his arms, looking at the teenager standing across from him. 

“I agree with Miles. We are here for you, even if you want us or not. Also we have to make sure that you don’t let your anger get out of control again.” Peter added Gwen was still staring down at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists tight before releasing the tension inside of her. 

“Then I guess we have a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you guys are enjoying reading this because it’s super fun to write.


	3. Miles’ Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out in Miles’ Universe

Miles swung through the air his breath hitching as he saw the police chase, and his webbing flew connecting to the nearest flagpole. Launching himself forward, he leapt onto the roof of semi as it slowed for the officers. Jumping off the semi he landed on top of the police car that was driving past. He could see his father within the car as it sped up and Miles lowered himself closer to the roof of the vehicle. The siren blared in his ears as he felt the buzzing of his communicator in his hidden pocket. 

He was so going to be late. Shaking his head he focused on the task at hand as the cruiser picked up speed and he narrowed his eyes. A flick of his right wrist and the web soared attaching itself to the back of the criminals truck before he flew after it. Pulling himself on the bed of the truck his spider sense went off as he leapt up and off as bullets tore through the glass where he just was. His jump sent him backwards as he bent further and used his webs to yank himself onto the roof of the vehicle. The truck screeched as it tried to throw the spider off, zipping in and out of traffic. 

“You’re really not helping your situation.” Miles stated as he tightened his grip. He needed to stop this truck or someone was going to be seriously hurt. Another alert went off in his head and he swung down on the passenger side door as bullets broke through the sunroof. Ripping the passenger side door open he grabbed the gun from the man throwing it out into the street with a web around it. 

“This is your stop.” Snatching the man from his seat he sent him flying into the air, webs tangling around him and attaching him to a passing street lights. He was high enough off the ground to not touch it but not low enough to get out of the webbing. Miles turned his attention to the other man in the car as he whipped his pistol around aiming at the spider. Slipping into the car he tore the gun away from the man as the driver swerved hitting a car. The truck spun the driver losing control as Miles quickly climbed out on the hood of the truck. Jumping in front of the vehicle he grabbed it by the grill trying to stop the truck as his feet dug into the street. He skidded along the ground a few feet before finally getting the truck to come to a halt. He looked up as the drivers door swung open and the man attempted to run. A quick flick and a web wrapped around the mans hand holding him to the car. The cop car came to a halt a few moments later as Officer Davis rushed out his gun drawn. 

“They’re all yours officer.” Miles said in his fake voice. Turning he sent a strand of web up attaching it to the closest building and launching into the air. Swinging up above the traffic and sirens below he stopped on the glass digging his communicator out noticing the texts from the group chat. Huffing a breath he slid the communicator into his pocket before zipping to the next building heading in the direction of Aunt May's house.

He landed in front of the Chinese restaurant still dawning his suit as he entered the building. The patrons stared at him as he walked up to the counter digging out some money.

“Here to pick up for May.” Miles said with comically terrible fake voice. The longer he did it the worse it got. The woman at the counter nodded grabbing the two bags of Chinese before offering them to Miles. 

“$45.32” Miles grumbled digging out a fifty and setting it on the table. He heard a snap come from behind him and he smiled under the mask, giving a small head tilt to the woman snapping the picture. 

“$4.68 will be your change.” The woman said handing him back the cash which he quickly pocketed before grabbing the two bags and walking out of the restaurant. Slinging the plastic bags on his left wrist he released a web with his right and started swinging again. His phone went off in his pocket and he stopped on a street sign digging the device out of pocket. 

“What’s up?” 

“You’re late.” Aunt May stated as Miles groaned placing the phone between his left shoulder and his ear before starting to swing again. 

“I was in a car chase and then I had to pick up dinner so I’ll be there soon.” Miles informed as he hung up pocketing the phone. People were calling out to him and waving bringing a smile to the spiders face. The world around him passed by in a blur of colors and sounds as he let the thrill of swinging warm him.

Twenty minutes. Twenty dang minutes it took him to get Aunt Mays. He launched himself at the shed as the door opened. Sliding inside he felt the elevator starting to move as the door slammed shut. He heard them before he saw them, they were making noise on the webbing that filled the empty space of the base. Peter B. landed on the platform irritation muddling his features.

“I don’t like waiting.” The veteran said and he made to grab one of the bags from Miles. The younger spider launched himself from the platform grabbing the closest series of webbing. 

“Well too bad now your going to be last.” Miles stated as he balanced himself on the thin web only to hear a grunt from his mentor. 

“Peter behave.” Aunt May snapped from where she sat in the main computer chair typing away on one of the many screens. 

Gwen glanced at the two from where she hung. Her legs wrapped around a strand of web as she sort of dangled there much like a gymnast would. Peni sat a few webs down from Miles swinging her legs freely as Sp//der sat contently beside the large screen. Ham was messing around with his bracelet from where he was sitting on the suit display cases. Noir was leaning against the counsel besides May his attention focused on the newest spider. 

“Fine.” Peter puffed out as Miles smiled throwing off his mask and leaping to the ground.

“Alright… who ordered the broccoli beef.” Aunt May raised her hand as Miles walked over to her setting the items on the counsel. “Teriyaki chicken.” Peni squeaked as she swung down to the ground and took the food from Miles.

“Thank you.” Peni said with a bow.

“Egg fried rice?” Porker snorted as Miles tossed the container into the air as a web snapped out, catching it. The web quickly retracted before Miles tosses chopsticks up and they were grabbed as well. “Beef lo mein.” Noir grabbed the container from Miles before walking over to the cases walking up them to sit by Ham.

“General Tso chicken.” Gwen landed in front of him snatching the food and a set of chopsticks before taking a small container of rice and flying back up on the web. 

“Peter.” Miles called down the older man who landed behind him taking the container of vegetables and rice from the bag. Miles smiled as he grabbed his sesame chicken before swinging up to his favorite spot on the web.

“So whose choice is it?” May asked as she got into Cybervision. 

“It’s called Netflix guys.” Peter mumbled as he cleared his throat before speaking louder. “Miles, it’s your turn.” Peter pointed out as Miles thought as he shifted from his perched position to sitting.

“How about Curious Entity?” 

“Stranger Things.” Peter clarifies only to get a glare from the teen.

“Sure.” Gwen stated as May found the show and clicked play before grabbing her food and digging in. A calming presence spread around the group they didn’t need to talk. They just needed to be together a feeling of serenity in their hectic lives. Miles loved this time, he loved coming and hanging out with the other spiders. 

Peni would help him with math she was so smart even for being younger than both himself and Gwen. She always brought this energy that got everyone up and moving. Gwen always kept him up to date on the internet crazes of her world and she was the one who messaged him the most. She was his best friend, his right hand in all things. If something was wrong he would reach out to her either with help being a student struggling to fit in or Spider-Man. Ham always brought a few laughs and he always seemed to understand if something was wrong. He was always someone you could talk to and he never judged. Peter gave great advice even if it didn’t always seem useful at the time. The old expert was always willing to help jumping from universe to universe. Always ready for more he never wanted to be forgotten. Noir was always watching, he didn’t say much but he didn’t need to. He would just listen and absorb, he remembered everything. If Miles would off handily say something about a test he knew it would be Noir to wish him luck before and ask how he did after. Aunt May she was always there helping understand how to be Spider-Man. How to fix the tech, how to move a certain way, how to manage it all and she would sometimes even drop food off at his room. Other times he would just wonder in at random times of day or night and crash on the couch and always wake up with a blanket wrapped around him. 

He loved his family, he loved how they worked. He loved everything about them. Their quirks, their remarks, their terrible instincts when it came to common things. Then again he thinks it might be a spider thing cause he started developing them as well. Like just the other day while he was at home holding his bag of gear preparing to take off and his father knocked on his bedroom door. What did he do? Not kick it under the bed like he should have, no he proceeded to chuck it out the window. For god sakes he has even started to get as sarcastic as Peter. 

“Hey, Miles you okay?” Speak of the devil. Peter lands beside him making the web vibrate and bounce. Miles barely caught his food container only losing a piece of his chicken in the process.

“Fine. What’s up?” Miles asked staring down at the dropped piece of meat for a moment before huffing his breath. He’ll clean it up later. 

“You just don’t seem like your here kid.” Peter mutters as he nudges him a bit with his right arm. Miles smiled before glancing up at his mentor. 

“Think I’m turning into a Peter.” Miles informs as Peter chuckles. 

“That’s a very prestigious name to live up too. Why do you think that?” Peter asks as he finishes off the last of his vegetables. Mary-Jane placed him on a diet and Miles was getting the daily updates of the man's hatred towards the food group. 

“I threw my bag of gear out of my bedroom window when my dad knocked on my door.” Miles admitted. A loud laugh escaped the veteran spider getting the attention of the others. 

“Yeah that sounds like something I would do.” Peter reassures before noticing the others watching them. “Apparently Miles is becoming a Peter.” The others chuckled already seeming to understand it.

“It sort of comes with the powers. I mean Gwanda was a prime example of me being a Peter.” Gwen admitted as she shook her container of food trying to get the last piece of chicken out from the vegetables at the bottom. 

“One of my villians changed my web formula and I lost my pants. As you all know you can’t really wear underwear with those so I webbed myself some underwear and suddenly the next pair of pants I put on, I couldn’t take them off. And I really had to go to the bathroom.” Porker stated as the group stared at the pig before bursting out laughing. 

“I fell down the stairs in front of one of my villians and he started laughing at me. I then convinced him I could summon spiders with my mind.” Peni informed as the group nodded before looking at Noir. 

“Don’t really do that kind of stuff. I mean… Not really… Sorry… I killed the conversation.” Noir muttered as the others shrugged. 

“It’s okay. You can’t really risk being that silly.” Gwen pointed out as Noir nodded. The group smiled returning to their watching as the silence fell over them once more. Miles loved his strange spider family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I’m sorry for being so long, for some reason I keep thinking this series is done and it isn’t. So sorry again.


	4. Peni’s Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peni is having some issues with the mech, some friends swing by.

“I’ll figure it out.” Peni stated as she looked at the spider sitting on the desk a small smile slipping from her lips. Her senses alerted her to something and she turned just in time to see a portal open in her lab. The excitement rolled off her in waves as she waited to see who stepped out. 

Ham sort of flopped out of the portal not landing gracefully at all as he slid along the ground before stopping in front of Peni. A smile covered the pigs features as he got to his feet and looked around the area. 

“Heya.” Peter stated as Peni picked up the multicolored pig enveloping him in a hug. The sounds of boots made the thirteen year old look up seeing the monochrome spider coming out of the portal before it closes. 

“Noir.” Peni says rushing forward and hugging the other spider. “What brings you guys here?” 

“We wanted to see how you were holding up.” Noir informed as Peni looked over to the partly taken apart mecha. “What happened?” Noir asked as he moved over to the machine that lay on the ground.

“We got into a fight with the rhino and he kind of...won…” Peni informed as Noir looked at Ham before moving back over to where the thirteen year old stood. “I need to get it fixed so I can get back out there.” Ham glanced up at Noir before smiling. 

“How about we take out for a little patrol? Cause by the looks of it you could use a break.” Peni stared at the two of them for a few moments before nodding. Taking Noir’s hand, she guided him out of the shed. Ham turned scooping up the spider and placing it on his head before rushing after the other two.

“Your going to have to tell us where to go.” Noir said as he helped Peni onto his back. Wrapping her arms around the man’s shoulders and using her powers to hold on she allowed him to throw out a web swinging up into the air. The city was buzzing as flying cars flew past and other mecha’s flew around none nearly as nice as Peni’s. The buildings were different colors, constantly changing and shifting as mecha officers patrolled the area. Holograms floated off the screens behind them giving the illusion of someone being present.

“How do you get anything done?” Noir asked as Peni looked at the man. “There are so many officers here.” 

“We kind of have an agreement.” Peni informed as she heard Porker raises an eyebrow. How you can hear someone raise an eyebrow, she doesn’t know must be a toon thing. “I help them out to keep the mecha’s up and running and they let me help the city out.” Peni stated as Noir nodded. He didn’t really get it, but he trusted the young girl, he swings up above the cars as the pig follows after and they landed on the top of a building. 

“This is where we watch over the city.” Peni pointed out as she walked over to Ham and took the spider from him. Noir walked to the edge of the building looking down at the cars and people below. In truth it looked like a normal New York it had the same sense of home, the same loud noises, the same people who were occupied with themselves than anything else. Porker was beside him a few seconds later, along with Peni as the scanned the world below them. 

“It’s beautiful.” Noir whispered. “It's so alive.” 

“Not that alive.” Peni responded as she pointed up above her, getting the attention of the two other spiders. “You see that.” There were no lights, no stars that littered the grey sky just a smog filled world. “That’s smog. That’s what we’ve done here, we’ve polluted the air so bad that most people walk around with masks.” Peni stated. 

“Could be worse.” Noir pointed out getting the girl to give him a curious look. 

“How?” 

“Well, your city seems to be pretty happy. My city doesn’t even have that.” Noir admitted as Peni froze, staring at the other for a few moments. 

“We should probably keep patrolling.” Ham stated breaking up the awkward silence that was starting to form. Peni snapped out of her thoughts for a few moments before nodding, placing the spider back on Ham’s head. Noir offered her his hand as she climbed on his back and they swung off the building with silence. The mechs veered around them as they swung the silence filling the air. A scream cut through the air as Noir grabbed the edge of the closest building, and scanned the area around them. Ham landed just above him as he pulled out a pair of binoculars, searching for the source of the scream.   
“There!” Peni pointed down to an alley as the three spidermen swung over, landing on the ground. Peni slipped off Noir’s back, sprinting down the alley as they came upon a woman sitting on the ground, tears rolling down her eyes. “Hey. You okay?” The woman nodded. “What happened?” 

“Rhino’s goons, they took my purse and my phone.” The woman said as Peni helped the woman to her feet. She gazed at the two other spiders as they watched on just to the side before she turned running away from them. 

“If I had my mech, that wouldn’t have happened.” Peni muttered. Noir moved to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

“Bad things happen. You can’t stop them all, your just one person.” 

“I’m spiderman. It’s my job to try and I can’t even try!” Peni screamed before looking at Noir as the man reached up removing his goggles and mask. 

“Peni…”

“I’m sorry…” 

“Nothing to be sorry about, little one. Your angry and you want to help.” Noir stated. 

“I’ve got an idea.” Ham spoke up getting the other two’s attention. “We are here, how about we help you fix up the mech real quick. If we need help, we can call the others.” Ham suggested as Noir glanced at Peni who gave a small nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I’m sorry for the sporadic updates however today this series is official finished.


	5. Porker’s Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porker sent out an alert so why is Gwen the only one to answer?

Gwen swore to god if she fell into something creepy she was blaming the pig. Then again, it was he who sent out an alert this morning in the group chat and she was the only one to respond. The black abyss around her, tugged at the fabric of her suit. She locked the phone returning it to her pocket before checking her webbing cartridges. Satisfied she pulled her arms and legs in picking up her speed as she spun around a series of multicolored webs. The cold stung her face as her eyes on the suit shrank trying to block out at least some of the stinging air. 

The world opened up around her as she landed on the ground, rolling to break her fall before leaping to her feet. It took her a minute to gage her surroundings becoming very aware that she was in an apartment. It was quaint, a few pictures of family lined the walls and the colors were obnoxiously bright and burned into her eyes. Who even had a polka dotted couch. Her spider sense went off putting her on high alert and she searched the area around her looking for whatever it was.

“Gwen!” The voice made the spider woman jump getting her to stick to the ceiling before realizing it wasn’t an attack. She looked below her noticing Porker staring up at her, a curious look in his eyes. Gwen has never seen the pig without his suit on and she was a little taken aback by the appearance. He looked like a normal cartoon pig. He had a small tuft of pink hair (fur?) sticking up on top of his head between his bent ears. He wore a simple white shirt and tan shorts that seemed to almost match his light pink skin. “Didn’t mean to scare you.” Peter stated as he waved at her to get down, which she quickly obliged to. Gwen landed with grace before squatting down to meet the cartoons eyes. 

“What’s the situation?” Gwen asked.

“I can’t figure out what to wear.” Peter stated as Gwen’s mask’s eyes widened in disbelief. She reached up pulling the mask from her face and throwing it back around her neck where it normally hung. 

“You called me here because you don’t know what to wear. You said you needed help ASAP!” Gwen growled. 

“I do need help. I don’t know what to wear for this event. It’s really important Gwen, and I also need a date.” 

“I’m not going as your date.” Gwen snapped as she stood up, pulling on her mask and started to mess with her bracelet syncing in her home world.

“Gwen please. If I don’t go I’ll never be able to figure out what Buzzard and Electro are up too.” Peter stated as Gwen stopped turning her attention back to the swine beside her. 

“I’m to assume they are animal versions of the vulture and electro then.” Gwen muttered as she huffed a breath turning off the bracelet. “Well obviously you can’t wear that. So what do you got?” Gwen asked as Porker’s eyes widened and he smiled rushing into his brightly colored bedroom. 

“I got so much stuff. Look I like this,” A suit flew out of the closet, landing on the bed perfectly as Gwen leaned against the doorway, “and this,” A nice shirt and khaki pants landed beside the other outfit, “but I think this is the way to go.” Porker stated turning to look at the woman. In his hands he held a bright blue and sparkly dress with tulle covering the entire bottom. Gwen chuckled as she moved closer to him. 

“Will it hide your suit?” Gwen asked as Peter looked at the dress than to the suit that was thrown into the corner. He was so a Peter, Gwen thought as she remembered the time that she had gone to Peter B’s universe to help with a stakeout. When she landed in his place he had a piece of toast in his mouth and was wearing a greasy shirt. He was also pantsless, a fact that he quickly tried to hide. She didn’t think he realized how fast, the travel was between the universes. He had fumbled around until he finally found his suit tossed into a corner of the living room, Gwen guessed that was how it was when MJ was gone. 

“It will work.” Porker informed.

“Okay what about me?” Gwen asked as she moved into the bedroom grimacing at the brightness of the bedspread. Peter turned, rushing into his closet again, disappearing from sight as cartoonish noises came from the closet. A horn sounded, breaking of glass, a police siren? What was going on? Gwen took a tentative step forward as Ham burst from the room holding a strange mask. Gwen raised an eyebrow before taking it from his hands, looking it over, it looked like a cat face and it looked so cartoony that it hurt her to look at. “This is it?” 

“Yes, it will hide your appearance.” Peter stated as Gwen huffed a breath and pulled on the mask. Oh god it smells gross. Why did everything get bigger? She rubbed at her eyes very aware that she was now eye level with Ham. 

“Don’t tell me I look like a cat.” Gwen mumbled before turning to look in the mirror on the wall. She was about Ham’s size with sandy colored hair or fur? She really didn’t know. “I look like a toon.” She cursed as she reached up touching the mask noticing it also came with an outfit. 

“You look great.” Ham informed as Gwen growled her teeth bearing at the pig. 

“I hate cats, but I guess it will do.” Gwen whispered. Oh it was going to be a long night.

*

The buildings move, they move and they sway and everything is just so happy that it burns her eyes. Gwen tightens her grip on Ham’s arm as he guides her into the bending building. Her red dress pops out against the rest of her fur. Yeah, fur that sounded right. 

“Relax.” Ham whispered, feeling claws digging into his arm. Gwen glared at the pig for a moment before reaching up and fixing the mask on her face slightly. They step into a great hall with tables filling almost every empty space and servers are moving around handing out martini glasses, Gwen doubted that they was actual alcohol in them. Ham patted her hand getting the woman to release her grip on the pig in the dress as he led them to the side away from the other people who were gathering. 

“This way.” Ham muttered as he pulled his arm from Gwen and they started moving towards the back of the stage. A voice spoke up and into the microphone on the stage as the remaining animals gathered in the main room to listen. 

“I am honored that-” Peter stopped his ears prickling as he turned to look back at the stage. An orange cat stood on the stage and Gwen sent the pig a confused look. 

“This isn’t good. That’s my version of Doc Ock. If he is here that means the other’s aren’t far behind.” Ham informed as Gwen nodded, taking in the situation before nodding her head towards the other. 

“We got this.” Gwen smiled a toothy grin as Ham chuckled.

“Oh I know. Come this way.” Peter gestured for her to continue as Gwen nodded, reaching up and moving a bit of the mask again. “Quick.” Peter took a deep breath getting the scent of something as a small heart formed above his head. “I know what they are doing. They are stealing all the pies.”

“Pies? Oh please tell me, it isn’t actual pies.” Gwen muttered. 

“Real pies. We are cartoons, we use pies almost everyday either for eating or for comedy. Pies are important Gwen.” Peter informed. Gwen cursed under her breath as she pulled up her dress as they started running towards the stairwell. Peter leapt over the railing, as they swung around and Gwen thought she was going to be sick. More colors, colors that didn’t match each other. Oh how she wished she couldn’t see colors as well like Noir. 

“I think I’m going to go blind.” Gwen whispers as she rushes down the stairs pulling the mask off as she goes. The dress disappears when she finally gets the mask free and in truth she tries not to question where it went. Her suit is back on and she dives off the railing after Spider-Ham. Landing on the ground she noticed Peter also back in his uniform and a smile on his face. Quickly pulling on her mask and hood, she prepares herself. 

“Let’s do this!” Peter states as he burst through the door and tackles an electric eel. Gwen slides inside as a bull charges her and she swings around him, sending a glob of webbing attaching to the bull’s back hoof. 

“Spider-Ham I knew you would show. Oh, you brought a friend.” The buzzard snarled as his wings flew open, sending pieces of his feathers flying. Gwen dodged behind a table very aware that the bull was breaking free from the web. The buzzard wasn’t exactly what Gwen thought he would be, she thought he was going to be an actual bird turns out he is a possum with artificial wings. Not to mention that the wings can also become a weapon, just fantastic. Her spider senses kicked in and she leapt up over the bull as he charged her crashing into the table. Sticking to the ceiling, she glanced over at Ham realizing he was trying to hit Electro with his trusty hammer. 

Attaching her web to the ceiling, she swung down kicking the bull in the chest, sending him flying into the nearby wall. The buzzard didn’t hesitate as he grabbed the bag of pies before rushing out of the building. 

“Go after him.” Ham shouted as Gwen launched herself out the door giving chase. The buzzard was already in the air by the time she got outside, and she swung up after the possum. 

“You’ll never win Spider.” The buzzard yelled as he spun shooting more of his feathers at Gwen. Her web hit the mark, catching the buzzard’s right foot and she yanked down on the web causing the animal to sputter before falling. Releasing his grip on the bag of pies he fell to the ground as Gwen quickly wrapped up the bag stopping its fall. Animals had started to gather as Ham swung out as she landed on the cement opening the bag to make sure the pies were alright. 

“Okay, they are okay.” Gwen stated as she handed the bag over to Peter. Suddenly the crowd started clapping, and cheering for the two superheroes and Gwen hesitated. She was hunted, hated for killing her best friend. Her own father wanted nothing to do with her, now here she was overwhelmed by the cheering and applause. 

The panic crept through her before she spun launching a web up and she soared through the air away from the cartoons. She could hear the confusion not only in the audience, but in herself as well. She swung up on the tallest building, getting as far away from them as possible. She tried to reign in the panic and fear that was crawling through her skin like a chill. Gwen growled, throwing the hood of her suit back before pulling up the mask just above her nose, allowing her to get a deep breath of air. A shout escaped her throat as she tore at her head, trying to get the feelings out but it was to no avail. Huffing a breath of exhaustion, she squatted down on the top of the tower overlooking the city below. 

It was bright, cheerful, filled with an energy that she has never seen. The colors popped against the deep blue sky, there was no such thing as dark here. The street lamps were different colors from white to purple none of them matched. It was too much for her brain to fully comprehend. 

“You alright, you took off awfully fast.” Peter stated as he landed beside her. 

“Sorry… It’s just a lot.” Gwen admitted as Peter sat down beside her and pulled his mask off. 

“This have to do with the Peter of your universe?”

“Sort of…” Gwen muttered as she felt the pig’s presence against her side. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ham asked as Gwen shook her head no. “Alright, but do you want to sit up here and mope or do you want to grab some food?” Gwen looked at the swine for a few moments before a small smile crossed her lips. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	6. Noir’s Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir isn’t responding, that’s not like him.

Miles stared at the homework on the table his attention not even on the papers in front of him. He kept glancing at the communicator laying beside the text book. Something was wrong, he had a test earlier and he did complain about it to everyone. Oh how he complained, even Peter B. had pointed out that he was just overreacting. Something that the older man did almost every day, but still. Miles was happy that everyone wished him luck on the exam, well everyone but Noir. 

“You should be studying.” Aunt May said as she walked into the kitchen. An empty cup of tea in her hand as she went to retrieve more. 

“Have you talked to Noir today?” Miles asked, causing the older woman to stop. She turned to look at the teenager who was sitting at her kitchen table. Walking over to the counter, she grabbed her own communicator flipping through the contents quickly. 

“No. Why what’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, but I just feel like something is.” Miles admitted as he glanced at Aunt May looking for help explaining the whole situation. The woman just watched him curiously as Miles grabbed the communicator dragging it over to himself and typing out a message to Gwen and Peter B.

Miles: Have you guys heard from Noir today?  
MemeMaster: No I have not.  
BurritoMan: I don’t believe so. I talked to Ham today and he asked me the same question earlier. Has no one talked to him today?  
Miles: I’ll bring Ham and Peni into the conversation  
Added HamSandwich and Sp//derlord  
HamSandwich: Can we please change my nickname?  
Sp//derlord: No, it’s cute. What’s up?  
Miles: Has anyone talked to Noir today?  
HamSandwich: I tried to get a hold of him earlier but he didn’t respond. I thought he was just busy. You know being a Private Detective and all.   
Miles: Yeah but he always wishes me luck on my tests and he hasn’t said anything all day… that sounds like a stupid reason to get us all concerned.   
BurritoMan: Not a stupid reason. Maybe not the best but not stupid. You are right though Miles Noir always messages me at least once a day.   
MemeMaster: So what do we do?  
Sp//derlord: We could go to his universe… I know he doesn’t want us to and all but I’d rather get yelled at and find out he’s safe.   
MemeMaster: Agreed  
BurritoMan: So we are going to do exactly the opposite of what Noir has asked us to do… Sounds like fun. See you all in a few minutes.

Miles shut the communicator getting to his feet and grabbing his backpack. 

“And just where are you going?” Aunt May asked as Miles glanced at the woman for a few moments. She raised an eyebrow at him before looking at his homework still splayed out on her kitchen table. 

“We are going to go check on Noir. I’ll finish it when I get back.” Miles reassured as he sprinted to the bathroom to get changed. In truth Miles should have known something would happen, he didn’t think as he tried to get his right leg into the suit before slipping over nothing and falling into the bathtub. Mumbled about his own stupidity, Miles clambered out of the tub finally getting the suit the rest of the way on.

“You alright Miles?” Aunt May knocked as Miles pulled open the door a few moments later.

“Fine, just having a Peter moment.” Miles admitted as he stumbled out of the bathroom tripping over his own feet. He really needs to get his head back under his own control. Entering the kitchen he grabbed the communicator before pulling on his mask and hitting the bracelets screen. Six images came up one of each of the spiders and he scrolled down finding Noir’s. Pointing the bracelet towards the living room, he clicked the screen twice. A small silver antenna moved from the side of the bracelet extending out a few inches before firing a small black dot to the location MIles was pointing at. The portal opened a few moments later, the black dots lining the opening. Different colors swirled through the darkness, as the different strands of multicolored webbing came into sight. 

“See you Aunt May.” Miles said before leaping into the portal as the abyss pulled at him. The cold wrapping around him like a blanket pulling him deeper into the world between worlds. Glancing over his shoulder he watched as the portal closed taking the last of the outside world with it. 

“Miles!” Gwen shouted as she soared up to him. Miles was a bit taken back by the sight that greeted him as Gwen smiled at him. Her suit, the color was gone the pink that once held so much life no longer in existence instead mimicking the monochrome coloring that Noir always bore. 

“Where’s your color?” Miles asked. Peter B. swung down by them his color missing as well and making Miles’ eyes sting. “I’m going blind!” Miles shouted as Porker flew past him, the pigs own color missing. 

“Put this on dork.” Gwen stated as she attached something to his wrist, synching it to his bracelet. Miles watched as his suit slowly started to lose the coloring, the red turning a dim grey and the black getting even darker still. 

“We can’t stand out in his world. So no matter what you do, do not remove your mask.” Peni said as she swung around them her mech different shades of grey. 

“Well then this is going to be fun.” Miles muttered as the webs turned from bright blue to a sickly grey and white. The portal opened below them as the group of five picked up their speed, passing through and into the black and white world. The rain was pouring down, already soaking through their gear as Sp//der landed on the closest roof. Miles spun sending out a web but it struggled to attach. Gwen’s didn’t attach to the building at all as the water was making it nearly impossible. Miles swung down catching Gwen’s wrist as she in turn grabbed Ham by the leg, his own web getting washed away in the onslaught of water. The water was rushing down the sides of the buildings like a river, pooling into the street and down to the drains. No wonder Noir wore such heavy clothes if this was rain, Miles hated to think about other weather. 

“Help us!” Gwen shouted as Sp//der appeared at the edge of the building Peter B. perched on the suits head so he wouldn’t go sliding either. The suit grabbed the web pulling it up until they were all able to stand on the roof of the building. Water rushed past their ankles as the rain kept coming not seeming to even bother to relent. Rushing over to a water tower the group tried to hide underneath it to get out of the pouring rain at least a little. 

“What’s up with this rain?” Peter B. asked as he leapt down from his perch and landed in the water, creating a small tidal wave and soaking Miles, Gwen and Ham. Ham glared up at the older man, before wiping some of the water off his face. The pig stepped forward about to say something, his foot slipped sending him crashing down into the water, which then proceeded to try to pull him away from the group. A series of webs flew out catching the other spider before he went further away. The group pulled Ham towards them as Gwen scooped up the pig holding him in her arms much like that of a stuffed animal. 

“We shouldn’t have done this.” Porker practically shouted so the others could hear him. 

“I’m trying to pull up a map to at least find Noir’s place and get us out of this rain.” Peni admitted as she typed away in the machine. Miles could already feel his body starting to shake as the water finally hit his skin under the suit. “Got it, foll- actually how about you all just cling onto me.” Sp//der lowered himself so everyone could stick on, before the suit took off back into the pouring rain. 

The city it was so dark, the lamps gave off a faint white light and so did many of the windows. But the street itself seemed almost baren, no one was out and about just the continuous pouring rain into the dark world. The sky was an inky black with small specks of white littering it. Miles tightened his grip on the suit as he took in all the monochrome world. It was sad, there was no excitement, nothing to stand out or make you different from one thing to another. No color littered this universe, no fun. 

“If this is what his world is like all the time, I would be okay with not coming back.” Miles stated as Sp//der jumped from building to building taking care not to lose its balance or slide. The machine came to a halt a few minutes later as Peter B. grumbled leaping down on the roof with a splash. Gazing over the edge he leapt to the street below nearly losing his footing in the process. He looked up at the others as the large robot dropped down behind him and Peter threw open the apartment door. 

“You won’t fit.” Peni whispered as she flew out of the machine, before dashing into the building. Her grey and black clothes matching the rest of the world but her skin, even with what little peaked out had shades of tan to it. Peter pushed her inside as Miles, Gwen and Ham rushed after before Sp//der climbed back up the building and onto the roof. Peni dug out her phone scanning it over finally finding the apartment they needed. “Three floors up.” 

“Do you think he’ll have blankets or something warm?” Gwen wondered aloud as they moved up the grey steps. Ham still clung onto Gwen his arms wrapped around her neck as he sat in her pushed down hood. Miles shuffled after trying to keep pace with Peter B. who was shaking just as bad as the rest of them. Peni was the only one who wasn’t soaked to the bone and she was currently leading the group of superheroes. Stopping on the third floor, Peni scanned her screen over before moving down the hall and finding apartment 34. She hesitantly raised her hand to knock before noticing the door was slightly ajar. The group froze as Peter B. stepped forward putting himself between the young girl and whatever was behind that door. 

Cautiously the veteran pushed open the door and peered inside his suit’s eyes widened. Yanking up the mask so it was just above his nose he glanced at the rest of the group behind him. 

“Guys… we got a problem.” Peter muttered as he stepped inside the ransacked apartment. Papers littered the floor, the couch was upside down, glass was scattered across the kitchen and even a bullet hole was dug into the wall. 

“Oh god.” Miles whispered as he stepped into the trashed apartment. Ham leapt out of Gwen’s hood disappearing under the couch. He returned a few moments later holding the broken rubix cube in his hand. 

“How are we going to find him?” Gwen asked as Peter B. moved towards the broken window, only traces of rain was leaking into the building. 

“Peni, got any ideas?” Peter questioned turning to look at the young girl, her eyes wide and brimming with tears. “Peni, hey.” Peter said moving towards the young girl. “We’ll find him alright. We’ll find him but right now we need your help with it.” Peni nodded brushing some of the water from her eyes. Pulling up her phone she started filtering through everything. 

“Is his bracelet here?” Peni asked as Miles, Gwen, Peter and Ham started searching the apartment their shiver forgotten. There was no point in being careful everything was broken so they just started shifting through everything. Throwing articles of clothing aside, casting broken plates out into the hallway. Miles leapt onto the wall throwing open cabinets and rummaging through them, hoping and praying to find something. Gwen was wadding up paper and throwing it out of the way, so she could see. Ham was rushing around the bedroom, throwing pile after pile on the bed to see if he was missing anything. Peter picked up the couch with ease as Miles rushed over checking underneath it. 

“Don’t see anything.” Ham stated from the bedroom before rushing outside to the others. 

“He might still be wearing it then.” Peni informed as she started typing. A few tense moments passed as everyone stared at the girl before a soft ping came from the device. “Got it. He’s on the other side of town.” Peni stated as she sprinted from the apartment. 

“Back into the wet we go.” Ham snorted. 

*

“Miles you’re up.” Peter B. whispered as they looked over the large warehouse. Guards moved around the building, their guns in hand as they moved under the overhang, trying to stay out of the rain. 

“What? Why me?” Miles asked. 

“You’re the only one who can turn invisible.” Gwen pointed out as Miles cursed his spider abilities.

“They’ll hear me if I go on the ground.” Miles informed as the group gestured to the walls of the building.

“What if I find something?” Miles asked.

“Then come back and get us. Don’t be stupid and do it alone.” Gwen informed 

“And if I can’t get back. I’ll whistle. I whistle really loud.” The group rolled their eyes as Miles grumbled before throwing out a web having it attach to the mostly dry exterior wall of the warehouse. A bang filled the area created by the sudden presence of weight and the impact of Miles landing. His body quickly going invisible as the guards scanned the wall looking for whatever that noise was. As quietly and as carefully as he could Miles crept forward, he was being calculated with his movements. He couldn’t risk getting caught, not here. Not in this universe, if he got caught, he would most certainly be killed. He stopped just above the door and used his webbing to grab the handle pulling it up just enough for it to open. Opening the door just barely enough for him to slip inside, he quietly shut the door behind him. 

Sometimes Miles forgot how big warehouses were. Swinging up into the rafters, he scanned the area below taking notice of the men below, there were ten? No, there were more over there, and there. God how many people were there. Miles pushed the thought out of his head before jumping to the next beam, scanning the next area over. Where was he?

The next thing that Miles heard made his stomach churn and his heart drop. He sprinted along the beams trying desperately to find where that scream came from. He knew that voice, of course he recognized Noir’s voice. He came to the last beam before noticing a door at the corner with a stream of white light breaking through the bottom of the door. He gazed down at the door, noticing two guards standing beside it. His attention turned to the surrounding area, making sure that no one could see what he was about to do. He should go back to the others, he should. 

Another scream ripped from the room and Miles let the web fly hitting the first of the two guards, yanking him off the ground and wrapping him up in a cocoon. The second was about to shout or shoot, whatever he was about to do Miles could care less as he sent a glob of web over the man’s mouth. Swinging down, he stuck him to the wall effectively making him no longer a threat. He stared at the door for a moment, taking in account of the shadows he saw moving before knocking. Leaping above the door he waited as a man with a swastika armband stepped out his pistol in his right hand. Miles grit his teeth as he sent out a web ripping the gun from the man’s hand before another web yanked the man off the ground. 

“What the heck was that?” A voice boomed from within the room. Miles let the suit turn transparent as he slipped back down to the door and climbed over the threshold. His blood ran cold as he saw Noir strapped to a chair, bruising littering his maskless face and around his neck. Noir’s left wrist was obviously broken his shirt had been cut away with a knife and his white skin was sliced with streams of black dripping from the majority of them. There was a knife, slice running down Noir’s right leg from his hip to his knee and Miles could feel the bile rising in his throat. Miles could feel the anger flaring as he stared at his friend, that was miraculously still awake. 

Miles dropped to the ground becoming visible again as he spun towards whom he assumed the leader was. Electricity sparking across his suit as he fist connected with the man’s jaw, sending him flying backwards. His spider sense flashed red as he leapt to the side out of the way of a bullet as it sliced into the wall. A web caught the man’s chest, dragging him forward before Miles kicked out, knocking the man out cold. 

“Miles…” The voice was hoarse and quiet, it was something the teen wasn’t used to. 

“Noir.” Miles muttered as he spun backwards a bullet from the leader barely missing his head. 

“I thought there was only one spider.” The man growled as he got back to his feet and leveled the gun at the other occupants. 

“Well you thought wrong.” Miles hissed before raising his hand up and under the mask giving a shrill whistle that echoed through the whole building. “And let’s just say that you pissed off every other spider as well.” Miles said as there was shouting from the front of the warehouse and which caught the leaders’ attention. Miles threw a web out catching the gun and tearing it from the man’s grip. Another web caught the man’s foot as he attempted to charge forward effectively sticking him to the ground. Miles skidded forward electricity surging as he struck the man in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall, knocking him unconscious. 

Miles sprinted over to where Noir was tied up and started to undo the bindings around his wrists. 

“How’d yo-” a cough escaped the man catching Miles a bit off guard, but his hands didn’t stop messing with the binds.

“It doesn’t matter. Let’s get you out of here first.” Miles cut in as he finished Noir’s right wrist and set to work on his ankles. A flurry of footsteps echoed behind him and Miles jumped, putting himself between Noir and whoever was coming. Relief floods over him as Peter B. rushed into the room along with the others, who all stopped short. “Don’t just stand there like idiots help me.” Miles snapped and Peter was the first come out of the momentary freeze. Peter B. carefully started to untie Noir’s left wrist as Miles set back to work on his ankles. 

“You able to walk?” Peter asked as Miles finished untying the last piece of rope. Noir nodded as he struggled to stand and Miles took his right arm helping the other spider. 

“Maybe…” Noir mumbled as his legs gave way under him. He would have fallen on the concrete if Mile and Peter hadn’t been there to catch him. Gwen and Ham were in front of him in a second, their hands on his shoulders, helping to guide him back to his feet. Noir winced the pain shooting through his body, making him very aware of each bruise and laceration. 

“I’m opening a portal.” Peni stated as Sp//der turned and fired off a portal. Miles grabbed Noir’s right arm draping it around his shoulder as Peter B. did the same with his left trying his best not to jostle the broken wrist. 

“Where…” Noir panted exhausted with just standing as the two practically dragged him into the portal. Gwen and Porker leapt in first as Miles, Peter and Noir entered next followed by Peni. The darkness wrapped around them cooling their suits even more and sending a chill through the group. Noir leaned heavily against Peter B. as he released a shaky breath, before letting the comforting chill of the space between worlds pull him under. He trusted them, he trusted they would keep him safe and that everything would be okay.


	7. Miles‘ Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir wakes up and finds the other spiders around him.

Noir shot up from the bed, wincing as he did. His stomach and chest burned from the movement and his leg screamed out as pain tore itself through his body. Taking a few shaky breaths, he was able to will a bit of the burning away finally getting the chance to look around the room. It was a bedroom, but it was dark and hard to see. There were traces of light filtering in from the window, small rays of white… no that wasn’t white that was a faint blue. Noir gazed down at himself, noticing the white bandages wrapped around his torso and his left wrist bound in a makeshift cast. Across his lap lay a faded blanket, filled with different colors. Colors he didn’t know, and maybe would never learn, but he was certain they weren’t black and gray. 

A small noise caught his attention before realizing someone was lying just beside the bed, carefully he leaned over noticing a bright color that he started recognizing as red. It was a hood and the person was lying on their side beside them laid another person roughly the same size as the first. A white sweatshirt was wrapped around the other, their arms bracing their head as they laid on their stomach on the floor. A loud snoring broke through Noir’s thoughts as he gazed up noticing a chair sitting less than three feet away from the bed. Another snore escaped the person sitting in the chair, but it was far too dark to see much of them besides their bare feet. There was a shift on the bed and Noir’s attention snapped to the base of the bed noticing movement as someone sat up. 

“You okay?” Ham asked as he finally came into Noir’s view, the darkness giving way to some of the pig’s skin. Noir blinked, not certain of the color he was seeing, but he resigned himself to it after a few moments. 

“Fine…” Noir muttered, his voice burned in his throat. Ham cocked his head before pulling out a glass of water for seemingly nowhere. Noir stopped trying to understand how the cartoon does it, and reaches up with his right hand taking the glass. “Thanks. How long have I been out?” Noir whispers downing the water in a few seconds before handing Ham back the glass of water. 

“A few hours. You should go back to sleep.” Ham encouraged as he sat down at Noir’s side before glancing at the two figures beside the bed. 

“Who?”

“Miles, and Gwen. Peter B. and Peni fell asleep in the chair.” Ham gestures to the chair, but Noir couldn’t see them through the darkness. 

“How’d you guys find me?” Noir asked as he leaned up against the headboard. His chest screamed out at the pull making him wince before forcing himself to lay back down. 

“Miles… He said you didn’t wish him luck on his test.” Ham said as Noir gave the pig a confused look. The realization overcame him as he looked in the direction of the bed where the teen was sleeping. Just missing one message was enough to send them all on high alert and come searching for him. 

“I don’t… why risk yourselves?” Noir questioned as Porker’s ear twitched maybe out of confusion or curiosity. 

“What do you mean, why?” 

“You came to my world… You put yourselves in serious danger.” Noir muttered as he pushed himself up enough to meet the pig’s worried eyes. “If something would have happ-”

“Nothing would have happened.” A voice from the edge of the bed said as Miles sat up, allowing the hood of his sweater to fall from where it was on his head. “We are Spider-Man just like you. We can handle whatever your world throws at us. What we apparently can’t handle is your rain.” Miles said as Ham laughed and Noir chuckled before a cough tore through him making his injuries surge. 

“Sorry.” Miles whispered only for Noir to wave the sorry away. 

“No need to apologize. You did come to my rescue after all.” 

“Yeah, what exactly happened?” Gwen asked as she popped up beside Miles, the tiredness still lingering on her face. She rubbed at her eyes as she folded her arms on the bed before placing her chin on her hands. Miles laid his left arm on the bed and placed his face in his right hand waiting for the story. 

“It’s actually not a very fascinating story.” Noir muttered. 

“Just start already.” Peter B. said as he shifted in the chair trying to get comfortable and Peni climbed out of his lap. Moving down between the two other teens, she settled herself against Gwen. 

“I was heading home after a night of patrol. Stopped a robbery, a kidnapping and a possible bomb and beat up a group of Nazis. I didn’t think that they would have followed after me, especially after everything. Should have taken the long route to try to lose them…” Noir muttered before swallowing dryly. “Anyways, got back to my place and they broke in. They got me pretty good.” Noir whispered as his right hand went to his bandage right side. He could still feel the pain from that bullet as it burned its way through his skin and into the wall. 

“Like I said it's not very fascinating. Just a childish mistake.” Noir pointed out as Peni climbed onto the bed, settling herself beside him. 

“You’re not perfect everyone makes mistakes.” Peni muttered as she curled up to his left side. The bed shifted again as Miles crawled to his other side planting himself beside the monochrome man with Gwen on his heels. The girl leaned against Miles her body stretched out as the boy glanced at Noir. 

“That’s the point of family isn’t it. When you make a mistake and fall, they are there to help you stand back up.” Gwen said as she smiled at Noir. 

“No matter how stupid and strange of a family we are. We still are family.” Peter said as he shifted in the chair so he could be seen. “Now how about we all head back to sleep.” Peter B. stated as Noir nodded slowly sliding himself back down on the bed. Peni snuggled up against his side as Miles shifted down as well with Gwen, her head resting on the others shoulder. Ham jumped up to the headboard before dropping down on the pillow beside Noir’s head, getting himself comfortable. 

“Now, this is just unfair.” Peter B. muttered as the group chuckled. Peter got up fetching a few more blankets and tossing them to the others as the group settled in for the night. “Night guys.” Peter stated as he sat down in the chair watching the five others doze off to sleep, a small smile crossing his face. They were his family and he would give anything to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter guys. I hope you all enjoy.


End file.
